Filho Das Sombras
by Mili Black
Summary: Fui submetido a humilhações, torturas. Nunca me olharam com outro sentimento a não ser o desprezo, o ódio. Vivia submerso num mundo onde eu conhecia profundamente, onde vivia apenas única e exclusivamente eu, e gostava disso de alguma forma'. REPOSTADA!


**Filho das Sombras**

_Por Mili Black

* * *

  
_

Por mais que haja o esquecimento de certos fatos na nossa vida, o perdão de certas mágoas, aquelas dores não choradas, nunca está tudo bem. Geralmente, achamos que quando perdoamos, esquecemos ou nos contemos, estamos fazendo a coisa certa, estamos usando o lado racional em cima do emocional, estamos de alguma forma, reparando nosso erro. É, eu era uma das pessoas que acreditava cegamente nisso. Mas eu não sabia que isso, aos poucos, estava me diluindo.

Eu, Harry Potter, quando cheguei a Hogwarts, não sabia nada sobre a vida. Fui submetido a humilhações, torturas... – Por mais que fossem as mínimas possíveis – Nunca me olharam com outro sentimento a não ser o desprezo, o ódio. Vivia submerso num mundo que eu conhecia profundamente, onde vivia apenas única e exclusivamente eu, e gostava disso de alguma forma. A escuridão me fazia querer viver pelos próximos dias, mesmo que miseravelmente. Deixava-me chorar minhas mágoas e explodir em raiva nela.

Fui para Hogwarts. Um sonho! Vi-me em um mundo totalmente desconhecido, do qual eu já estava habituado. Magia, sorrisos, alegria. Descobri a verdade sobre meus pais, descobri amigos, e em especial dois: Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. Mas também, além de muita felicidade, – Pelo que eu achava, era felicidade – vieram também assassinatos, injustiças, dor, demagogia, difamação... Belo Ministério da Magia, hm?

Uma suposta família dos quais integrantes eram incrivelmente uma única pessoa, também estava saboreando o sabor da solidão, da revolta. Sirius Black, meu querido e assassinado tio.

Hogwarts foi a pior e melhor época da minha vida. Incrível, não é? Paixões, amigos, carinho. Mas ao mesmo tempo inimigos, insensibilidade e ódio. Um primeiro beijo com gosto amargo, com gosto de lágrimas. Um primeiro beijo que, na verdade, minha parceira queria estar beijando um cara que **eu matei. **Não estava saboreando seu sabor, e sim, as lágrimas que de seus olhos saíam.

Sim, eu matei Cedrico. Indiretamente, mas matei. No quarto ano, não deveria tê-lo deixado ele pegar o cálice. E não deixaria, se soubesse que o cálice era chave de um portal.

Um portal do inferno...

Derrotei Voldemort no final do sétimo ano sim, mas tive muitas perdas. Fred e George, os gêmeos Weasley. Perdi Luna Lovegood, uma amiga muito querida. Perdi Alvo Dumbledore, o homem para quem sempre pedia conselhos. E, para sentir-me miserável completamente, perdi _eles: _Rony e Hermione...

Deram a vida para me proteger. Primeiro Rony, e horas mais tarde, Hermione. Legal, não é? Eu nunca vi um sangue tão peculiar em toda minha vida. Provei do sangue de Hermione. Provei do sangue da _minha _Hermione. Nunca provei um sangue tão amargo e saboroso ao mesmo tempo. Porque ela tinha que "explodir" na minha frente?

Graças a morte deles matei o Lord das Trevas.

Matei Voldemort.

Matei meu _semelhante._

...

Não estou procurando que ninguém sinta pena de mim. Odeio tal sentimento, só para constar.

Muitas pessoas disseram que eu era mais poderoso que Voldemort, outras disseram que eu apenas o derrotei com sua própria arma: O ódio.

Não estou feliz pela morte de meus amigos. Minha paixão por Hermione fora interrada, junto com ela. Meu afeto por Rony fora interrado, junto com ele. Mas... Fazer o que?

Sempre procurei me conformar, quando apenas sentia rebeldia. Sempre procurei amar, quando apenas pude odiar. Sempre procurei viver, quando o que me restava era apenas morrer.

Morrer...

Morrer não dói tanto.

Eu já morri.

Morri em espírito, morri no coração, – Se é que já possui um coração.

Agora, voltei para casa. Não, eu não voltei para a casa dos Dursley, não voltei para a Mansão dos Black. Voltei exclusivamente para o lugar do qual eu não deveria ter saído, o _calor _da minha grande _mãe._

Não devia ter saído das sombras, da qual sempre serei um filho.

Finalmente me sinto confortado novamente, me senti protegido. A solidão nunca tinha sido tão doce.

* * *

Uma dark fic ai para vocês!! Espero mesmo, muito que tenham gostado!! Tá, sei que ela não vai ser muito aceita, pois mostrou um lado um tanto 'alucinante' e 'Voldemort' de Harry, mas foi essa a intenção. Um LEVISSÍMO toque Harry/Hermione, pois eu senti que nessa fic deveria ter isso. Pensei em não colocar, apenas rondando o Harry, mas ai deu no que deu... fazer o que? Era para ser uma song fic, com uma música de Slipknot, mas eu desisti de colocar pois não combinaria muito em certas partes... Espero que tenham gostado desse meu novo e interessante Harry...


End file.
